


After He Cheats

by Mrstark_idontfeelsogood



Series: jatp fic i'll write if anyone actually wants to read them [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood
Summary: So, i just kinda imagined Reggie screaming Before He Cheats at the top of his lungs in his car and this happened so...?
Series: jatp fic i'll write if anyone actually wants to read them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009692
Kudos: 18





	After He Cheats

Liam cheated on him. Of course he did. Who wouldn't? I mean, Reggie's boring, disposable, weak.

It was their two month anniversary and he hadn't seen or heard from Liam at all today, so he went over to his house only to find him going down on some jock on the lacrosse team.

Reggie was gone before Liam could even bother to lift his head, he was in his truck and halfway down the street before Liam could put on a shirt.

At the first stop sign, Reggie threw on some country heartbreak Spotify playlist, gotta set the mood ya know?

And he drove, going nowhere in particular. He couldn't go home, Luke and Alex would probably tell him 'I told you so' and he couldn't let anyone else see him like this, so he drove.

He felt a tear run down his cheek. He turned up the music to drown out his thoughts, it almost worked too.

It must have been almost on hour of driving up and down random roads singing, scratch that, screaming along to the playlist, when one specific song came on that hit a little too close.

Naturally, he turned the music up even louder, and bawled the lyrics through his tears.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool-stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know  
I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
I slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

He got just a little bit too into it.

Reggie was stopped in the middle of the road in some suburban neighbourhood, blasting Carrie Underwood and yelling at the top of his lungs. Any passerby had a right to be concerned.

Unluckily for Reggie, or luckily for him, someone decided to do something about it.

A sharp knock on the window scared Reggie enough for him to accidentally hit the horn, he was a mess.

In a panic to make himself look presentable, he wiped his eyes, straightened his shirt and turned off the music.

He rolled down the window, staring straight ahead, hoping he would just disappear. He didn't.

"You okay in there?" Reggie recognized the voice. Damn.

A deep breath.

"Yep." His voice came out really high pitched and scratchy, "All good here, Nick."

He brought himself to turn his head and meet Nicks eyes. Bad idea.

Nick's eyes looked so genuinely concerned, he looked like he actually cared about him, his eyes were so pretty and-

No. Nick is on the lacrosse team, he probably knew about Liam cheating all along and laughed about how stupid Reggie is for not realizing in the locker room after practice. He just wanted to see for himself what a mess Reggie was, he wanted-

"Are you sure? You look," He paused, choosing his next words carefully, "Not okay,"

"Yep, I'm doing great. Thanks anyway Nick, actually I've got to go now bye," Reggie started rolling up the window and hit the gas, taking off down the street.

He quickly checked his mirror and saw Nick run his hands through his hair, looking mostly confused and a bit frustrated. 

At least Reggie didn't give him the satisfaction of breaking down in front of him. Right?


End file.
